freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Rejoice! Friendship is Magic, Ponies Rider Twilight is Born!
Rejoice! Friendship is Magic, Ponies Rider Twilight is Born! is the first episode of Heroes Dimensions: The Rise of Ponies Riders. Debut of Ponies Rider Twilight and Princess Twilight Sparkle's future daughter, Stella Nova. Synopsis Twilight Sparkle seems like an highly intelligent high school student, but one thing she has different is that she meets Sougo (Zi-O), Keito (Geiz) and Alpina (Tsukuyomi) at first time. One day, a mysterious young man Neohi appeared after he gives Ponies Driver and Pony Watch to her. Twilight Sparkle was attacked by Another Twilight Sparkle, and Twilight's fate in her own birth year, is about to begin...! Plot Characters Main Characters * Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi/Ponies Rider Twilight * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Fluttershy * Pinkie Pie * Sunset Shimmer * Starlight Glimmer * Sour Sweet * Sunny Flare * Sugarcoat * Lemon Zest * Indigo Zap * Trixie Lulamoon * Juniper Montage * Gloriosa Daisy * Wallflower Blush * Adagio Dazzle * Aria Blaze * Sonata Dusk * Mario * Luigi * Sonic the Hedgehog * Zion "Pikachu18"/Kamen Rider Proto Zi-O * Blue Woz/Kamen Rider Proto Woz * Drag "MrDragonboy96"/Kamen Rider Proto Geiz * Red Woz/Kamen Rider Red Woz * Moonshine McColt/Kamen Rider Proto Tsukuyomi * Neohi/Dr. Q*bert (disguised) * Pierre * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One * Izu * Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan * Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie * Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O * Keito Myokoin/Kamen Rider Geiz * Black Woz/Kamen Rider Woz * Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build * Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease * Gentoku Himoru/Kamen Rider Rogue * Evolto/Kamen Rider Evol * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger ** Koh/Ryusoul Red ** Melt/Ryusoul Blue ** Asuna/Ryusoul Pink ** Towa/Ryusoul Green ** Bamba/Ryusoul Black ** Canalo/Ryusoul Gold * Noel Takao/Lupin X/Patren X * Healin'Good Precure ** Hanadera Nodoka/Cure Grace ** Sawaizumi Chiyu/Cure Fontaine ** Hiramitsu Hinata/Cure Sparkle * Star☆Twinkle Precure ** Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star ** Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky ** Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil ** Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene ** Yuni/Cure Cosmo * Nono Hana/Cure Yell * Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely * Aida Mana/Cure Heart * Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine Villains * The Empire of Darkness ** Grogar (Cameo) ** Queen Chrysalis/Darkness Queen Chrysalis ** Lord Tirek/Darkness Lord Tirek ** Cozy Glow/Darkness Cozy Glow ** King Sombra/Darkness King Sombra * Ultraman Tregear * Clone Strong Smash (Cameo; defeated by Neohi uses the XI-Paralyzer) * Stella Nova/Another Twilight Sparkle (Formerly; defeated by Ponies Rider Twilight) * Rabblight Sparkle (Defeated by Kamen Rider Zero-One, Zi-O and Build) * Rabble Jack (Defeated by Kamen Rider Vulcan, Valkyrie and Grease) * Rabbidash (Defeated by Kamen Rider Geiz and Cross-Z) * Rabbity (Defeated by Kamen Rider Woz and Rogue) * Rabbishy (Defeated by Precures, Ryusoulgers and Lupin X) Secondary Characters * Stella Nova * Future Humane Twenty ** Future Ponies Rider Twilight (Debut) ** Future Ponies Rider Applejack (Cameo) ** Future Ponies Rider Dash (Cameo) ** Future Ponies Rider Rarity (Cameo) ** Future Ponies Rider Fluttershy (Cameo) ** Future Ponies Rider Pinkie (Cameo) ** Future Ponies Rider Sunset (Cameo) ** Future Ponies Rider Starlight (Cameo) ** Future Ponies Rider SourSweet (Cameo) ** Future Ponies Rider SunnyFlare (Cameo) ** Future Ponies Rider SugarCoat (Cameo) ** Future Ponies Rider LemonZest (Cameo) ** Future Ponies Rider IndigoZap (Cameo) ** Future Ponies Rider Trixie (Cameo) ** Future Ponies Rider Juniper (Cameo) ** Future Ponies Rider Gloriosa (Cameo) ** Future Ponies Rider Wallflower (Cameo) ** Future Ponies Rider Adagio (Cameo) ** Future Ponies Rider Aria (Cameo) ** Future Ponies Rider Sonata (Cameo) * Ohma Zi-O * Minecraft Guardian Notch/Kamen Rider Cross-Z Warden * Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Night Rogue/Kamen Rider Zero-One (Prototype) * Mesohi/Madame Inkling Girl (disguised) * Michelino/Sir Inkling Boy (disguised) * Blueberry Cake * Cherry Crash * Mystery Mint * Starlight * Norman * Nick/Nicky (by Pierre) * Alpina Tsukuyomi * Ataru Hisanaga (Cameo) * Shingo Hisanaga (Cameo) * Futaros (Cameo) * Misora Isurugi * Rabbid Mario * Rabbid Peach * Rabbid Sonic Transcript :(The episode begins with the 20 Ponies Rider fights The Empire of Darkness) :(Future Ponies Rider Adagio, Aria and Sonata beats Darkness King Sombra) :Future Ponies Rider Adagio: Thunder! :Future Ponies Rider Aria: Fire! :Future Ponies Rider Sonata: Blizzard! :All: Triple Dazzlings! :(Them finishes Triple Finish at Darkness King Sombra) :(Future Ponies Rider Gloriosa, Juniper and Wallflower beats Darkness Lord Tirek) :Future Ponies Rider Juniper: Montage Dynamic! :(Future Ponies Rider Juniper slashes Montage Dynamic at Darkness Lord Tirek, but fault) :Future Ponies Rider Gloriosa: Everfree Bullet! :Future Ponies Rider Wallflower: Floral Stlash! :(Future Ponies Rider Gloriosa and Wallflower finishes at Darkness Lord Tirek) :Future Ponies Rider Juniper: Nice Shot, girls! :(Future Ponies Rider SourSweet, SunnyFlare, SugarCoat, LemonZest and IndigoZap beats Darkness Cozy Glow) :Darkness Cozy Glow: laugh More strengths... smile But is not. :(Darkness Cozy Glow charges her power) :Darkness Cozy Glow: Cozy Megabeam! :Future Ponies Rider Trixie: (off-screen) Trixie Kick!!! :(Future Ponies Rider Trixie arrives) :(Future Ponies Rider Trixie attacks Rider Kick at Darkness Cozy Glow) :Future Ponies Rider SourSweet, SunnyFlare, SugarCoat, LemonZest and IndigoZap: Trixie! :Future Ponies Rider Trixie: Yo, Sour Sweet. :Future Ponies Rider SourSweet: You're late! :Future Ponies Rider Trixie: Sorry. Alright, let's do it! :Future Ponies Rider SourSweet, SunnyFlare, SugarCoat, LemonZest and IndigoZap: Yes! :(Darkness Queen Chrysalis attacks Future Ponies Rider Starlight) :Future Ponies Rider Starlight: Grunts Damnit! :Starlight Rifle: Starlight Rifle! :(Future Ponies Rider Twilight, Applejack, Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Sunset Are going to find Ohma Zi-O) :Future Ponies Rider Twilight: Ohma Zi-O! :Ohma Zi-O: Twilight? :Future Ponies Rider Sunset: Ohma Zi-O! Look out! :(Ohma Zi-O turns around to Another Zi-O attacks him) :Another Zi-O: So long, Tokiwa Soug― Wait! What the― :(Another Zi-O was disintegration by Ohma Zi-O) :Ohma Zi-O: Not today, Hiryu. So, Twilight. :Future Ponies Rider Twilight: Hmm? :Ohma Zi-O: Can you become warrior with me. (He raise his hand) :Future Ponies Rider Twilight: Of course! I can do it! :(Future Ponies Rider Twilight and Ohma Zi-O are shakehands to save the world) :Neohi: This is you after 50 years, Twilight. The friendship warrior and Ohma Zi-O. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm friendship warrior? :Sougo Tokiwa: Ohma Zi-O shake hands her? :Keito Myokoin: You seriously. :(Opening Scene) ::Narrator: The legendary friendship warrior Ponies Riders is... A new era where various warriors to fight and protect. Now, the best 20 members will begin to protect everyone's dreams! ::Ponies Rider Twilight: I am Twilight Sparkle, I am Ponies Rider Twilight! :(REALxEYEZ plays) :Heroes Dimensions: The Rise of Ponies Riders :Rejoice! Friendship is Magic, Ponies Rider Twilight is Born! :(At The City) :(Twilight Sparkle running to school, because she is late) :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! I'm late!!! :(Sougo, Keito and Alpina was walking around) :Twilight Sparkle: Watch out!!! :(Twilight crushing Sougo and Keito, Tsukuyomi's ice cream is falling) :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry! :Sougo Tokiwa: I'm fine. :Alpina Tsukuyomi: No! My ice cream... :Keito Myokoin: You just weak. Laughing :(Alpina get mad and beating Keito) :Twilight Sparkle: Alpina Tsukuyomi I'm sorry Alpina, I'll buy a new ice cream for you! :Alpina Tsukuyomi: Thanks, Twilight. But I bought a ice cream myself. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh! :Sougo Tokiwa: Twilight, here. :(Sougo gives Twilight Sparkle a Bento) :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you. :(Twilight Sparkle watching her watch) :Twilight Sparkle: Oh god! See you later! :Sougo Tokiwa: See you soon, Twilight. :(At Canterlot High School) :(Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer arrives) :Sunset Shimmer: Why she didn't coming here. :Rarity: Don't worry, darilng. She is come. :Pinkie Pie: (surprised) Oh! She come here! :(Twilight Sparkle was running away to comes her friends) :Rainbow Dash: You're late, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry. :Sunset Shimmer: Come on, let's go! :Adagio Dazzle: (off-screen) What are they going? :(Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Juniper Montage and Gloriosa Daisy arrives) :Applejack: The Dazzlings?! :Sunset Shimmer: They again, Juniper Montage and Gloriosa Daisy and why are Juniper and Gloriosa have to come to there? :Gloriosa Daisy: I don't know. :Juniper Montage: They're brought us. Becaus— :Sunset Shimmer: I know.. I know. Okay, let's go. :(Humane Seven, The Dazzlings, Juniper and Gloriosa are running away) :(Zion, Blue Woz, Drag, Red Woz and Moonshine McColt are spying the Canterlot High School) :Drag "MrDragonboy96": Zion, why are us spying with you? :Zion "Pikachu18": Neohi talk me. It's Twilight Sparkle is Ponies Rider. :Drag "MrDragonboy96": Ponies Rider? :Moonshine McColt: What is this, Zion? :Blue Woz: The Ponies Riders is the legendary friendship warrior from Ohma Day of 2068 year. :Red Woz: Because they was destroys by he Empire of Darkness. :(Flashback appeared) :(19 Ponies Rider are disintegration) :Future Ponies Rider Twilight: You must be... You must be killed my friends! :Ponies Driver: Friendship Finish! :Future Ponies Rider Twilight: with his angry :(Future Ponies Rider Twilight finishes Rider Kick at Grogar) :(Flashback ended) :Moonshine McColt: Oh god. :Woz: (off-screen) She is okay, two other Me. :(Woz and Neohi arrives) :Red Woz and Blue Woz: Wozy! :Woz: That's not my name. :Neohi: I creates new Weapon Item. :(Neohi show his creations, XI-Paralyzer) :Drag "MrDragonboy96": XI-Paralyzer? :Zion "Pikachu18": It is guy creates a this. :Drag "MrDragonboy96": You mean freaking gun? :(Explosion sound) :(Clone Strong Smash look at Starlight) :Zion "Pikachu18": A Smash! :Neohi: Don't worry, guys. (He takes out his Creaming Rabbit Progrise Key) Look it this. :(Neohi putting the Creaming Rabbit Progrise Key on XI-Paralyzer) :XI-Paralyzer: Progrise Key confirmed. Ready to fire! Rabbit's ability! :(Neohi fires XI-Paralyzer at Clone Strong Smash, but it turned a cupcake balloon) :Zion "Pikachu18", Drag "MrDragonboy96" and Moonshine McColt": You kidding, right? :Neohi: Kaboom! :(Cupcake Balloon was explosion at Clone Strong Smash) :XI-Paralyzer: Creaming Paralyzer Burst! :(Ataru heard explosion) :Shingo Hisanaga: Ataru, what's wrong? :Ataru Hisanaga: Nothing. :Futaros: Well, I guess I can't grant his wish anymore... (Thinking) I wonder if that ramen stand'll serve me...? :Ataru Hisanaga: (off-screen) Hey! :(Futaros see Ataru) :Futaros: Ah, Ataru-! :Ataru Hisanaga: Are you really... an... Imagin...? :Futaros: (confused) Ah... :Ataru Hisanaga: Do I... know you? :Futaros: W-Well... :(Futaros' hand as sparkle) :Futaros: Guess... Guess you don't, haha. :Ataru Hisanaga: Oh!! If you're falling apart, your contract-holder is gone, right?! :Futaros: Something... like that. :Ataru Hisanaga: Oh... Well, I don't have a wish, but...! :Futaros: Really? Not even to see Riders— :Ataru Hisanaga: But if you want, you can just stay with me anyway! (Like Ryotaro!) :(Futaros confused) :Futaros: You sure, kid?! Really sure?! I'm - I'm an Imagin, y'know?! :Ataru Hisanaga: Well, I don't really remember, but I feel like — I know you're a good guy, somehow! :Futaros: That's—! :Ataru Hisanaga: You're falling apart a lot now, hurry, hurry!! :Futaros: Okay, okay jeez!! :(Futaros possessing Ataru Hisanaga) :F-Ataru Hisanaga: Uh... Guess... it worked? Jeez, how'd this even... Are you sure you're not a singularity point?! :Ataru Hisanaga: (from the background) Huh?! A what?! :F-Ataru Hisanaga: (annoyed) Never mind, never mind! We're gonna go get ramen now, okay? Ramen! :Ataru Hisanaga: (from the background) We're what? :F-Ataru Hisanaga: RA-ME-N! What, you not hungry? :Ataru Hisanaga: (from the background) I mean yeah I am but— :F-Ataru Hisanaga: RAMEN!! :Shingo Hisanaga: ...See, Ataru? I told you, you'd remember someday... The guy who helped you save me. :Ataru Hisanaga: Yeah. :(Ataru is heard Futaros eating his ramen) :Futaros: What? :(Shingo watching at a mysterious pony) :Shingo Hisanaga: Ataru, who's that pony. :Ataru Hisanaga: It's a pony, bro. :???: Can I go into your house. :(Scene cuts to Sunset and her friend watch Twilight Sparkle failed the exams) :Twilight Sparkle: Crap, I failed. :Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, Twilight. You can do it again! :Twilight Sparkle: Ok. :(Twilight walks and she heard a guy) :Pierre: (off-screen) Twilight... :Twilight Sparkle: Who said that? Who's there? :(Pierre arrives) :Pierre: Hello. :Twilight Sparkle: Shocked What the f**k?! :Pierre: Laughing Twilight Sparkle, huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, and who are you. :Pierre: I'm Pierre, I came to meet you. :Twilight Sparkle: Eh? :Neohi: (off-screen) Pierre! :Pierre: One second, please. :Neohi: What are you doing, dude?! :Pierre: And you, what the f**k are you here!! :Twilight Sparkle: Who's that? :Pierre: His name "Neohi", He is Alien Tako from his planet. :Neohi: Hello. I'm Neohi. :Twilight Sparkle: Hello. What want for me? :(screaming) :Pierre: Hey Octopus, can you hear it. :Neohi: Yeah. :Twilight Sparkle: What happened? :(Rabblight Sparkle, Rabble Jack, Rabbidash, Rabbity and Rabbishy arrives) :Pierre and Neohi: Oh, f**k! :Rabbid Mario: Stop right there, motherf― :(Rabbity freezes at Rabbid Mario) :Rabbid Sonic: Bring it on! :(Rabbity freezes at Rabbid Sonic) :(Rabbity turns around to Rabbid Peach.) :Rabbity: I... Will... Frezing you... (It uses ice) :Rabbid Peach: (scared) Please no... :Mario: Fire Orb! :(Mario attacks Fire Orb at Rabbity) :(Mario, Sonic and his brother, Luigi arrives) :Mario: Sorry, I'm late. :Twilight Sparkle: Mario? :Mario: Eh?! Twilight, what are you doing here? :Kamen Rider Zi-O: (off-screen) Mario! :(Team Zion, Team Zi-O and Team Build arrived) :Zion "Pikachu18": God dammit, Pierre! What are you doing! :Pierre: Shut up, Dumbass. :(Ryusoulgers and Team Zero-One arrived) :Koh: What's that? :Aruto Hiden: It's the Another Twilight Sparkle. :Canalo: What are they doing here? :Koh: Whatever it is, we have to do this. Everyone, let's go! :Ryusoulgers and Team Zero One: Yeah! :Ryusoulgers: Ryusoul Change! :Ryusoul Kens and Mosa Changer: Que Bom! :Progrise Keys: Jump!/Bullet!/Dash! :Hiden Zero-One Driver and A.I.M.S. ShotRisers: Authorize! :Team Zero-One: Henshin! :Ryusoul Kens and Mosa Changer: Ryu So Cool! :Hiden Zero-One Driver: Progrise! Rising Hopper! A jump to the sky turns to a riderkick. :A.I.M.S. ShotRisers: ShotRise! Shooting Wolf! The elevation increases as the bullet is fired./Rushing Cheetah! Try to outrun this demon to get left in the dust. :(Koh, Melto, Asuna, Towa, Bamba, Canalo, Aruto Hiden, Isamu Fuwa and Yua Yaiba transform into Ryusoulgers, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Kamen Rider Vulcan and Kamen Rider Valkyrie) :Futaros: What the f**k are we doing! :Twilight Sparkle: There's only one person who can defeat you, and that's me! :Twilight Sparkle Ponywatch: Twilight Sparkle! :(Twilight Sparkle inserts the Twilight Sparkle Pony Watch into the D '9 Slot before pressing the Ponies On Ruser) :(Twilight Sparkle was poses like Kamen Rider Zi-O) :Twilight Sparkle: Henshin! :(Twilight Sparkle rotating the Tomodachi Circular 360 degrees) :Ponies Driver: Ponies Rise! Sore wa, Mahou wa, Maji ga! Twilight Sparkle! :(Twilight Sparkle transform into Ponies Rider Twilight) :Kamen Rider Zi-O: Ehh?! :Kamen Rider Geiz: That's... :Cure Star: Kirayaba~☆ :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight is... Ponies Rider?! :(Twilight Sparksword was summoned and Twilight grabs her sword) :Twilight Sparksword: Twilight Sparksword! :Kamen Rider Woz: IWAE! The Magic of Friendship. The New Legend Rider who will be holding the light sword, Twilight Sparksword. And her name is... Ponies Rider Twilight! This is the first heroine of the magic of friendship! :Ponies Rider Twilight: Here I go! :Humane Twenty: The Ponies Rider Navi is here! :Sougo Tokiwa: Today is the only Ridewatch is... :Twilight Sparkle Ponywatch: Twilight Sparkle! ::The friendship magic Heroine who protects the legendary Ponywatch is... Twilight Sparkle!（伝説のポニーウォッチで守るトモダチの魔法のヒロインは…トワイライトスパークルだ！Densetsu no Ponīwotchi de mamoru tomodachi no mahō no hiroin wa... Towairaito Supākuru da!） :Twilight Sparkle: narrating It's myself from future, Twilight Sparkle. He is a warrior who commanded with his friends, he look like me. His ability is magic, power of the light and telekinesis and his weapons is a Twilight Sparksword. :Humane Twenty: See you next time. :of Heroes Dimensions episode 1 Triva/References * The episode 1 as because like is , , , , , and . * the series debut of Ponies Rider Twilight after its appearance in Super Smash Strongest Battle Episode 5. Gallery EFdxeRIU4AE9ndS.jpg|XI-Paralyzer 77175478 p0 master1200.jpg|Creaming Rabbit Progrise Key Pinkie s request by drquack64 dbz0xqe-pre.jpg|Cupcake Balloon Tumblr prv17jYJRw1uusft3o4 1280.png Tumblr prv17jYJRw1uusft3o1 1280.png Tumblr prv17jYJRw1uusft3o2 1280.png Tumblr prv17jYJRw1uusft3o3 1280.png Rabblight sparkle by calibal d8t21a8-pre.png|Rabblight Sparkle Rabble jack by calibal d8ll3qu-fullview.png|Rabble Jack Rabbidash by calibal d8k0tnj-fullview.png|Rabbidash Rabbity by calibal d8hrd3a-pre.png|Rabbity Rabbishy by calibal d8nvlm5-pre.png|Rabbishy Vlcsnap-2014-10-10-07h14m25s155.png|Robin is holding some steaks EGJ6wNaUUAA2HeF.jpg|Isamu thinking to want a ForceRiser (Because he is stupid) Category:Heroes Dimensions Category:Heroes Dimensions: The Rise of Ponies Riders Category:Crossovers